1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to negative active materials for lithium rechargeable batteries and to lithium rechargeable batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small, portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thus have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions. Accordingly, lithium rechargeable batteries have high energy densities.
As the positive active material of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium (such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on) have been researched.
As the negative active material of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials (such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon), capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, have been used. However, due to the need for stability and high-capacity, recent research has been conducted into non-carbon-based negative active materials (such as Si).